The present invention relates generally to fluid manipulation and, more particularly, to a system and method for metering and distributing fluid for processing and analysis.
The analysis of fluids such as clinical or environmental fluids generally involves a series of processing steps, which may include chemical, optical, electrical, mechanical, thermal, or acoustical processing of the fluid samples. Whether incorporated into a bench-top instrument, a disposable cartridge, or a combination of the two, such processing typically involves complex fluidic assemblies and processing algorithms.
Conventional systems for processing fluid samples employ a series of chambers each configured for subjecting the fluid sample to a specific processing step. As the fluid sample flows through the system sequentially from chamber to chamber, the fluid sample undergoes the processing steps according to a specific protocol. Because different protocols require different configurations, conventional systems employing such sequential processing arrangements are not versatile or easily adaptable to different protocols.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for manipulating fluids. Embodiments of the invention facilitate processing of a fluid sample according to different protocols using the same apparatus, for instance, to determine the presence or absence of an analyte in the sample. In a specific embodiment, the apparatus employs a rotary valve configuration that allows fluidic communication between a fluid sample processing region selectively with a plurality of chambers including, for example, a sample chamber, a waste chamber, a wash chamber, a lysate chamber, and a mastermix chamber. The fluid flow among the fluid sample processing region and the chambers is controlled by adjusting the position of the rotary valve. In this way, the metering and distribution of fluids in the apparatus can be varied depending on the specific protocol. Unlike conventional devices, the fluid flow is no longer limited to a specific protocol. As a result, the apparatus is more versatile and robust, and is adaptable to different protocols.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a fluid control and processing system for controlling fluid flow among a plurality of chambers comprises a body including a fluid sample processing region continuously coupled fluidicly with a fluid displacement chamber. The fluid displacement chamber is depressurizable to draw fluid into the fluid displacement chamber and pressurizable to expel fluid from the fluid displacement chamber. The body includes a plurality of external ports. The fluid sample processing region includes a plurality of fluid processing ports each fluidicly coupled with one of the external ports. The fluid displacement chamber is fluidicly coupled with at least one of the external ports. The body is adjustable with respect to the plurality of chambers to allow the external ports to be placed selectively in fluidic communication with the plurality of chambers.
In some embodiments, the body is adjustable with respect to the chambers to place one external port at a time in fluidic communication with one of the plurality of chambers. The fluid sample processing region is disposed between the fluid displacement chamber and at least one external port. The fluid sample processing region comprises an active member which includes, for example, a microfluidic chip, a solid phase material, a filter or a filter stack, an affinity matrix, a magnetic separation matrix, a size exclusion column, a capillary tube, or the like. An energy transmitting member is operatively coupled with the fluid sample processing region for transmitting energy thereto to process fluid contained therein. In one embodiment, the body includes a crossover channel, and the body is adjustable with respect to the plurality of chambers to place the crossover channel in fluidic communication between two of the chambers.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a fluid control and processing system for controlling fluid flow among a plurality of chambers comprises a body including a fluid sample processing region continuously coupled fluidicly with a fluid displacement chamber. The fluid displacement chamber is depressurizable to draw fluid into the fluid displacement chamber and pressurizable to expel fluid from the fluid displacement chamber. The body includes a plurality of external ports. The fluid sample processing region is fluidicly coupled with at least two of the external ports. The fluid displacement chamber is fluidicly coupled with at least one of the external ports. The body is adjustable with respect to the plurality of chambers to place at least one of the external ports selectively in fluidic communication with the plurality of chambers.
In some embodiments, the body is adjustable with respect to the plurality of chambers to place at most one external port at a time in fluidic communication with one of the plurality of chambers. The body is also adjustable with respect to the plurality of chambers to close the external ports so that the fluid displacement chamber and sample fluid processing region are fluidicly isolated from the chambers. The fluid sample processing region comprises a trapping member for trapping sample components (e.g., cells, spores, viruses, large or small molecules, or proteins) of a fluid sample. The trapping member may comprise one or more filters, a microfluidic chip, filter paper, beads, fibers, a membrane, glass wool, polymers, or gel.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for controlling fluid flow between a valve and a plurality of chambers. The valve includes a plurality of external ports and a fluid displacement chamber continuously coupled fluidicly with a fluid sample processing region which is fluidicly coupled with at least two of the external ports. The method comprises adjusting the valve with respect to the plurality of chambers to place the external ports selectively in fluidic communication with the plurality of chambers.